


Trailed Kisses.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUT. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trailed Kisses.

John had smirked a little at the look in Katie's eyes before she made her way upstairs. With the girls out, visiting friends, they would be able to enjoy whatever it was Katie had planned. He had been only slightly surprised when she was arranged, completely naked, knelt on the bed. Her clear lust for him had been easy to tell and yet, he had not really thought she would be quite so blatant with it. He had smiled all the same, moving to undress himself, noting that she was watching him in the mirror. Once he was sure she was more than a little ready, and needy, he had moved behind her, letting her settle before tucking her hair out the way, trailing gentle kisses from just below her ear and down her neck before slowly pressing kisses lower over her back, a hand slipping under her, resting lightly on her stomach when she shivered, supporting her there even as he kissed his way lower, noting that, eventually, she had lowered herself so that her forehead was resting in their pillows, her elbows and arms touching the bed and giving him a near-perfect view of her back and breasts. He had smiled as he continued lower, noting her slight shiver when he pressed gentle kisses to her bare buttocks, noting that she whined slightly as he paused, swiping a thumb lightly over her clit until she openly mewled and arched into his touch, his smirk soft as he rolled her over, starting his trail back from her ear, down over her chest, where he paused to tease her for just a little while, before heading lower still, pausing again at her hips, forcing her to position herself in a way that allowed him proper access to every inch of her inner thighs. Then, again teasingly, he had moved to kiss his way up her legs from her ankle up, his pace slowing over her inner thigh until she was openly mewling, hands tangling into his hair as his lips finally closed around her clit, again teasing her, until she mewled, bucking into him just a little. 

"Please..."

The breathy, begging, mewl was enough. He smiled, again lightly suckling her clit, letting his tongue lap over it just long enough that she openly squirmed under him, until he pushed inward, knowing instinctively when she was close and moving back to her clit, alternating his pressure until finally she came apart completely. His smile soft as he kissed his way back up to kiss her gently. 

"I love you."


End file.
